This study examines the regulation of adrenal stimulation and secretion. Plasma levels of adrenal steroids are measured. Binding of these steroids to plasma proteins is being investigated. The effects of dexamethasone on steroid levels are being assessed. Renin profiles and plasma steroid levels are investigated in relation to each other and to potassium levels in patients treated by hemodialysis or continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis.